High School Story - Secrets Unfold
by ChipMars
Summary: When everyone has a secret but Katie knows them all after being confided in she holds the burden of keeping these secrets, can she piece together this puzzle formed that is breaking them apart? Did Wes kiss Sakura? What was on Quinn's footage? What is Mia hiding from Katherine? In the end will everyone find out about every single secret or hide from the truth...
1. Prolouge

High School Story – Secrets Unfold

 **PROLOUGE – Experimental Exposure**

 _A/N: Hi readers! Pretty sure most of you will skip this but…don't say I didn't warn you! Before you read ahead this does have some OOC moments as well as some other moments that may be kind of depressing but you know whatever…lol..Uh what else …hmm that's all lmao_

 ** _Enjoy_**!

Have you ever heard of the word _"Surreptitious"?_ it means to be kept secret because sharing it would not be approved of…The things you'll see are secrets that does the most damage to our group of friends. People we hold dear to our hearts will betray us the most.

Your probably wondering who I am..right? I'm Katie Crimson Parker. The teenage girl who got to build a school welcomed for others where you can be yourself. I made some friends along the way…Who all had some sort of connection before they knew me

I felt like in the end because of that. _**I never belonged**_

I was someone they could use and abuse. In the end everyone always came to me to talk about their feelings and how hurt they were.

While I was in the dark holding my feelings inside like a plastic bottle.

 _ **No one really cared about me…**_

This story is going to reveal all the good things and the dirty things...

 _Determining whether we'll stay together for better or worse_

 **Or**

 _Leave each other to drown in our own **guilt**_

Katie Parker's Residence

July 21st, Monday, Sophomore Year

Katie's POV

I stared at the paperwork on my bed shuffling through each paper scanning the words checking for any important details "You almost done?" Mia asked as she stared at her teal blue nails yawning from boredom "Payton is going to be furious if you don't hurry it up" Mia said while looking in my direction she smirked. I stared back rolling my eyes playfully as I sat on my bed with dark blue denim jeans on "Yeah I'm almost finished just checking through all the club funds and then we can roll out" Mia got up from my vanity table and walked towards my bedroom door "Alright I'll be outside in the car" she said walking out of my bedroom, I smiled, then I gathered up my papers neatly. I soon also walked out of my bedroom making a left down the hallway to my fathers office, I couldn't help but get nervous from our encounters. Henwas very strict and over the top, always expecting me to always be the best. I stopped at his office door slightly knocking maybe hoping that he wasn't inside…but I had a feeling he was "Come in!" his voice was loud, it startled me a bit. I opened the door smiling "Hey dad...I got the club funds together and they seem to be equalized out pretty well" I spoke as I handed him the papers. He quickly skimmed through them and had a smirk "Nice job" I had an even bigger grin as I childishly skipped out of his office with joy, though it soon faded with the second thought of what his anger would be if I hadn't done it right. I sighed and soon grabbed my I-Phone 7 with a rose petal glass case and my brown leather strapped purse. I the walked down the stairs finally grabbing my keys on the key rack "Bye mom!" I said to my mother who had been in the living room watching her favorite cooking show "See ya later!"

Normal POV

Mia sat in the car staring at her phone scrolling through latest fashion tips, Katie walked out the house walking towards her Black SUV. The girl opened the door and Katie was quite confused "Did I leave my doors unlocked?" Mia raised her eyebrows and gave Katie a **_what do you think?_** Kind of look. Katie slightly chuckled and hopped into the drivers seat. She put the keys into the ignition starting the car, she backed out of the driveway and rolled the windows down "Payton is definitely upset, we are legit 20 minutes late and the sale is in 15" Mia spoke, but in a amused tone "Yeah that is pretty bad" Katie said as she made a right "Oh look! She is face timing me right now" Mia couldn't help but feel annoyed at the moment "Hey bestie wha-" Payton cut Mia off with an upsetting reaction "Where are you guys! I need to get those shoes before all of those other girls do! It has to be in my back-to-school outfit collection!" Payton's screams through the phone hurting Mia and Katie's ears "Calm down we'll be there in about 3 minutes" Katie said from the side, she was giggling from Payton's reaction "I swear if y-!" Mia then cut her off, returning the favor "Okay bye!" Mia hung up and Katie couldn't help but burst out laughing "Oh Mia why in the world would you do that!" Katie continued to laugh, Mia was simply unfazed though she smirked "Payton gets like this every time a shoe sale comes up" The cheerleader said as she continued to scroll down on her phone.

Katie's car soon rolled up to Payton's home. She saw the girl sitting on the front steps of her home with a angry pout. Katie honked the horn to get her attention, Payton looked up startled and happy "FINALLY!" She said loudly while hurrying over to the SUV. She opened the door and hopped into the backseat "You guys are so mean for being late!" Payton said, Katie started to drive again "Sorry Payton, I had to handle some paperwork real quick" Katie said a bit guilty "Nah its cool Katie, but I o have some tea!" Mia's eyebrow raised interested in the sudden gossip her prep friend had "Do tell.." Mia spoke as she stopped staring at her phone "Oh yeah! I am still upset about you hanging up on me!" Payton brung up in a childish manner causing Katie to slightly giggle "Oh whatever! Spill the tea please!" Mia said frustrated, Payton was amused with Mia's reaction as she teased her "Okay Okay…I have decided I finally want to go out with Ezra!" The car was quiet as Katie rode down the road getting closer to the mall "What? Why is there no reaction?" Mia sighed unsatisfied "Payton we all kind of knew you digged each other" Katie admitted glancing at the brunette haired girl from her front mirror "What! Really? Was I that obvious" Payton blushed Mia smirked "Very"

Katie pulled into the mall parking lot which was quite crowded, she stopped and put the car in park taking her keys out of the ignition "What I really though I was going to hear is out your sexually attracted to Julian" Payton blushed madly and glared at Mia "Why you!" Mia hopped out of the car quickly as Payton chased after her the two laughed as they play fought in the parking lot not caring if any cars had came or what other people thought. Katie reached to unbuckle her seatbelt buckle but stopped for a moment. Her eyes stared blankly at the wheel sadly

Katie's POV

Its moments like these where I feel lost and alone. Like I don't belong and I knew this after time passed when they would brag n about how much they knew about one another when I bet that none of them could tell me one single thing about myself. Which I can admit was partially my fault. But why tell someone about yourself if they really don't want to indulge or give a damn about you. I honestly ask myself sometimes why am I even around them still if I know that they really don't care.

And its because I care.

Normal POV

Payton and Mia stopped playing around "Hey! Katie! Come on!" Mia shouted, Katie got out of her daze and unbuckled her seatbelt putting on a fake smile she opened the door of her car and closed it "Coming!"

Boba&Tea Coffee Shop

July 21st , Monday, Sophomore Year

Normal POV

Quinn was on her laptop looking at her recent film footage, while Beckett and Chase sat at the table waiting for Hannah to arrive "You film anything interesting?" Chase asked curious as he drank some hot tea "Actually I did and I regret filming any of it" Beckett was surprised it was Quinn's words "Whoa why would you say that?" Quinn sighs and closes her laptop "I'd rather not talk about it" Chases eyes soon lingered on two people who entered the Coffee shop "Isn't that Autumn and Wes?" Quinn turned around to see the artist and slacker hanging out, Beckett smirked "Looks like a date.." Chase said with a proud smile, while Quinn had a slight smirk she rolled her eyes "Shall we greet them?" Chase asked curiously "Oh why not.." Quinn spoke, Beckett agreed. The three of them got up and walked over to the duo "Hey Autumn!" Chase and Beckett also greeted the girl "Hey Wes" then Quinn soon greeted the slacker as the boys did the same 'So what's going on here? You two on a date?" Chase asked cunningly, Autumn and Wes blushed at the comment "N-N-No! We were just meeting up that's all!" Quinn couldn't help but enjoy Chases teasing, Beckett smiled at the two "Yeah what she said" Wes said slightly disappointed with Autumns response. Though they couldn't catch on with Wes's reaction. Hannah walked into the coffee shop "Hey Yall! It is quite crowded anit it!" Hannah said in her country accent, everyone greeted the sweet girl "Want to join us you two?" Quin invited the duo "Sure why not!" Autumn could help but to agree, Wes was slightly annoyed at the interrupted and possible alone time they could have had but he sighed and followed the group

Sunny Side Mall

July 21st , Monday, Sophomore Year

Normal POV

Katie, Payton and Mia were hand in hand as the walked around the mall carrying bags from Pink and Gucci stores "This is so fun! Eve though I missed that sale.." Payton said, Katie felt a bit guilty but Payton playfully nudged her "I'm just kidding" Katie smiled as well as Mia, Katie stopped and glanced at a store "Hey I'll catch up with you guys later meet me at the food court kay?" Payton and Mia looked slightly confused "But were supposed to stick together…" Katie smiled "I'll be back soon!" Katie walked away to go find the store she was looking for. Payton looked upset and she sighed "Well she said shell be back" Mia spoke "She always gets like that when we hang around sometimes, she's been totally weird lately" Payton said worried about her friend, Mia sighed "I'm glad she left actually so you can tell me what exactly went down with Wes and Sakura" Payton's eye widened as a shot of guilt could been seen on her face "Can..Can we sit down first?" Payton said as she gripped her bags tighter, Mia nodded

The two found a mall bench to sit at as Payton looked at her knees "So what happened?" Mia asked gently worried about the prep "I don't really want to say anything about what they did…or what I saw happen" Mia then sighed "I understand…but you said they kissed right?" Mia pried "I really don't want to talk about it anymore" Payton decided and soon it went silent. As silence took over the thought of Nishans sad face entered their minds. Payton spoke up "If he heard about this...I wouldn't..no I couldn't forgive myself he would be heartbroken!" Payton exclaimed, Mia soon came to the realization and got nervous as well as scared "Your right…don't tell him or anyone else about this! Especially Autumn she would blabber right away. Payton sighed with relief "Okay I wont let anyone else know" Katie then spotted the two girls on the bench "Hey! I'm back" she walked over to the two "I guess you guys were closer than I expected I was just about to…What's wrong Payton?" Katie was curious why Payton's expression was so sad. So guilty? "Oh nothing! Let's go I am starrrving!" Mia smiled "Yeah me too!" The cheerleader spoke and Katie followed the two "Okay..?"

Football Field

July 21st , Monday, Sophomore Year

Julian's POV

I sat on the bleachers staring at the football field while Ezra played his guitar, I couldn't help but be a bit conflicted "Hey Ezra…" I spoke in a curious tone "Yeah" He stopped moving his fingers across the guitar strings to listen "Has a girl ever said on thing to you then another?" Ezra smirked "Plenty of times! Females tend to be difficult when it comes to emotions they can be all over the place!" I couldn't help but find that not helpful in any way with my situation. I sighed making the musician frustrated with my actions, not that I cared I had a lot going though my mind right now. The heat might've been getting to me but that day with Autumn I couldn't get out of my head. She told me she liked us being together, though what did that mean? What did that make us? "UGHHH!" I groaned in frustration while from the corner of my eye I could see Ezra giving a pitiful look in amusement "Really dude" I said to Ezra, he busted out laughing "To pitiful!" I frowned but sighed in defeat as the thoughts on my mind soon took over.

 _ **PROLOUGE END**_

 ** _A/N: Hi hope you enjoyed the prologue! I'll try to post every Sunday or Saturday no promises_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed my trash chapter_**

 ** _I luv u random person reading this_**

 ** _:3_**


	2. Chapter 1 - Emotion Overload

_A/N: Hello! To the random person who has stumbled across this lame story! Just typing words to make this longer lol...jk...Anyway_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1 - Emotion Overload**

 _July 22, Tuesday, Sophomore Year_

 _Classroom 129, Block B_

 _3:54 PM_

Normal POV

The classroom was empty...well almost empty. Katie was sitting on a table looking at school schedules as well as the activities that are coming up during the next few months. Her eyes were focused and strained while she continued going over the important documents. She sighed loudly, her frustrated feelings started to emerge. She slammed the papers onto the table and hopped down stretching, rotating her neck to release the stress she was feeling. "I can't get a break can I?" Katie said to herself. She leaned against the high table staring at the marble tile floor. "Yo!" Katie jumped and her eyes quickly darted in the direction of the voice "Geez Wes...you scared me...What are you even doing here? I thought you would've gone home by now?" Katie said, she stood up and stopped leaning against the table. Wes walked into the classroom "I am wondering the exact same thing" Katie chuckled "Nah I'm just joking around, Autumn is finishing up her last painting then I'll be taking her home..so I wanted to roam around a bit...What about you?" Katie's light caramel skin was bright and beautiful as it illuminated from the window light "Just going over the activities, events, plans, and schedules...yada yada stuff like that.." Katie picked up her documents and walked towards Wes "Well! Shall we go back and greet the lovely Artist?" Her olive green eyes looked at Wes, he smirked "Yes we shall!" The two childishly interlocked arms and playfully skipped out of the room down the hallway.

4:04 PM

Autumn's paint brush stroked against the canvas gently, the teal green color fit perfectly into her abstract painting finally finishing it off "Wonderful!" she exclaimed in a excited tone. The artist put her paintbrush into the can of paint filled water to soak the brush in. She then took the can walking over to the sink humming a song quietly but happily. "Hey Autumn..." Julian was at the doorway exposed in every angle, his muscles glimmering thanks to the suns lighting. His sweat shined gracefully sending shivers down any girls spine. He held a towel around his neck to catch his hardworking sweat. Autumn stared at the man getting very flustered. She stared at him like a hungry pack of wolves...but what makes it worse is that she stares too long... "Autumn?" the jocks voice knocked the girl out of her trance that his body casted upon her eyes. Autumn then hurriedly looked back at the sink. "H-H-Hey Julian what's up?" she stuttered still drowsy from her trance like state. She dared not to look into those dreamy, charming, delicate eyes. "So..I was wondering if we could head home together and talk about what h-" Autumn cut the jock off and stopped rinsing the paint brushes "I also wanted to talk to you about that..I don't regret what we did or what happened but.." Wes and Katie entered the room "What happened?" the Slacker tried his best to dismiss the anger in his veins, Katie couldn't help but vomit in her mouth from the cliché scene as well as this love triangle atmosphere that made her stomach ache "Julian why in the world is your shirt off?" Katie asked, Autumn walked away from the sink and was near the three, she was now somehow the center of attention "Oh Julian I was planning to go home with Wes..." Autumn added, Julian looked at Wes giving an intense glare, Katie felt like an outsider as well as the thought of not existing, though she enjoyed that feeling at the moment "Hey! How about we all go home together, us four homies..." Katie said awkwardly, Autumn smiled and agreed "Yeah! Let's do that!" The artist said happily. Wes and Julian still exchanged glares "Yeah let's do that I didn't really care either way" Wes said as he glanced at Autumn. Julian then spoke up "Yeah me either" Julian looked at Autumn in the corner of his eye. Katie couldn't help but frown a bit at the situation, knowing the feeling that the two boys would soon finally fight for Autumns affection made her worry knowing that the results in the end wouldn't be pretty. Though the jock female expected this day to come, but little did she know it would come so soon. Katie turned around still holding the documents in her hand walking out of the Art Club.

 _July 22, Tuesday, Sophomore Year_

 _Payton Saunders's Residence_

 _4:18 PM_

Normal POV

Mia painted her toenails in a dark burgundy red as she facetimed Katherine with Payton. "I cannot BELIEVE what just happened at the Spa today!" Payton exclaimed as her and Katherine chatted "It was kind of mean for the lady to say your toes were ugly..." Payton got furious "KIND OF? It is absolutely horrendously unprofessional to make a comment like that! I am pretty sure she has done uglier toes than supposedly mine!" Katherine flinched at Payton's voice through the phone "Alright Payton, your making Kat's ears bleed with your yelling" Mia finished painting her left foot moving on to the right, Payton then nervously chuckled "Sorry Kat..." Katherine giggled and smiled at the two girls "Thanks for bringing me along to your Spa day treatment! I gotta go now! Byeee" Mia and Payton smiled "Byeeee!" the two girls said in unison, Katherine hung up and Payton dramatically fell on her bed "She was our Katie replacement..." Payton said, Mia frowned "She was not a replacement, plus Katie told us that for the next two days she would be busy anyway." Payton laid there playing with her comforter "But she is always going with us everywhere! We are practically a trio now...it feels so empty" Mia sighed and finished with her right foot, she tightened the nail polish cap then carefully standing up putting it back into Payton's organized nail polish shelf "True, but no need to get all dramatic" Mia said bluntly "Random thought...do you know her favorite color?" Mia sat back down on a beanbag chair with her phone "Good question...I think it was some kind of yellow" Payton then rolled to her right to be facing Mia "Yeah but what kind of yellow?" Mia put her phone down to give it some thought "I don't know..." Payton got up slowly "Mia we don't know her favorite yellow...do you know what this means?" Mia had an eyebrow raised in confusion "What?" Payton sighed "We aren't her best friends if we don't even know what shade of yellow she likes!" Mia then stared at Payton with her eyes widened "Shit! Your right!" Mia pushed back her long blonde hair from her face "We are so horrible!" Payton said and she fell into her pillow

 _July 22, Tuesday, Sophomore Year_

 _Sunny-Side Park_

 _4:29 PM_

Quinn's POV

I can't even get a grip for one second, right now I am hella guilty! I had a video of something that shouldn't have been filmed in the first flippen place! I stared at my computer about to play the footage only to be surprised by "Quinn!" Nishan...as well as the stubborn gamer girl Sakura, I shut my laptop quickly and turned around "Hey you two! What's new?" I got my camera out of my bag to film the two "Not today Quinn! We are here for something else!" To be honest Sakura's attitude annoyed me to death which made me want to slap her, but I did respect her ambition as well as her other qualities but she really needs to work on how to speak with others "Well what is it you want then?" I wanted to know ASAP so I can hurry up and decide whether I was going to keep that horrible video or delete it for good "Can we request that you film someone?" Nishan asked me in such a adorable tone, he was a cinnamon roll in my eyes "Sure!" I didn't mind filming anyone new or something interesting it always peaked my interests, though being curious is what got me into having that horrible video in the first place. "Okay follow us!" Sakura said to me, I rolled my eyes but smiled and quickly packed my laptop into my bag and held my camera up to be ready to capture the footage.

4:45 PM

Me, Nishan, and Sakura seemed to be creeped up behind a tree waiting for someone to leave a arcade for the past 15 minutes maybe 14? But! I was still curious to who we were waiting for and why they were so adamant about it "Look there he is!" Nishan said loudly, Sakura quickly covered his mouth before drawing any more attention to us, yeesh he really doesn't know how to be a paparazzi. I zoomed in on the tall handsome guy, he had dark blue eyes and a dark dirty blonde hair color. His outfit of choice seemed to be a white t-shirt and some casual denim jeans "Smooth" I said as I zoomed in on him, Sakura scoffed "Pft! More like a Chris Hemsworth wanna be!, he is responsible for causing major computer problems at our school...mostly our club members computers" Sakura whispered loudly to me "She's right, and we set something up to throw the guy off and get him to stop" Nishan spoke, I am honestly not surprised at this, though when I first got here it was such a different story. Most would believe our school was making master spies or assassins at this point "Alright...looks like he is making a call?" I said zooming in on the guy "Bingo, he just took our bait!" Sakura said as her phone began to ring "Hello? I got what you wanted" Sakura said as if she was a drug dealer, I wondered what the guy wanted anyway "Where are we? were heading to you now with the school club funding papers.." Sakura's acting was top notch and quite funny, I finally also understood what was happening now. Katie had spent weeks on getting the funding evened out so it seems like this guy wants to make this harder on us. Not a surprise to be honest "Okay bye..." Sakura hung up the phone and looked in our direction "While we made him think we were giving up, the arcade he is going into and out of is actually a supposed place where illegal information is exchanged and now we have on film that he heads there everyday!" Sakura said proudly "Whoa..." We all stood up and I shut off my camera "Thanks for your corporation Quinn now let's confront the guy!" Nishan said, and Sakura had a cocky smirk I just smiled "Alrighty!"

 _July 22, Tuesday, Sophomore Year_

 _23 Cube Sailor Lane_

 _4:57 PM_

 _Normal POV_

Katie could feel the tense atmosphere find it's way up her spine as she walked in the front with Autumn and the two guys were in the back controlling their presumed anger, Katie couldn't help but wonder if Autumn was enjoying the thought of two guys fighting over her "So are you excited for my ultimate slumber party?" the female jock asked to ease the tension "Yep! Your slumber parties are the best so fun and simple" Autumn said gleefully, Katie had her hands behind her back "Well actually I was gonna make this an absolute hardcore slumber party" Katie looked to the side as Autumn looked startled at the idea "What does that mean?" Autumn didn't exactly like breaking rules, but Katie wanted to live a little for once and the party wasn't going to be that extreme as Katie exaggerated it would be "Koh is helping me plan" Autumn stopped walking and frowned "Why would you ask her to help you plan?" Autumn was very sensitive and Katie knew that so her choice of words would have to ease the sensitive girl "Koh is super cool! Wes definitely said she is amazing to hang around once you get to know her" Wes gave Katie a certain look at her comment and Julian watched the two girls stop on the sidewalk to converse "Wes said that?" Autumn seemed to be even more slumped "I just wanna get to know Koh better that's all! She is super cool and known to spice things up I promise the slumber party will be fun!" Katie gave Autumn a big hug then released her, though Autumns face slightly smiled and she sighed "Okay! I trust you.." Katie sighed in relief and stared at the two guys "So are we invited?" Julian asked with a smirk, Katie rolled her eyes "No you are not sorry not sorry" Katie said playfully as they continued walking.

5:15 PM

Katie and Wes were left to walk with each other after dropping off Autumn and Julian. "Why in the world would you say that in front of Autumn?" Wes said frustrated , Katie frowned as they walked "It's true isn't it?" Katie looked at the pavement ahead of her as they walked "Why did you feel the need to keep that from her? Koh is a great person like you told me I'm pretty sure she would have somewhat understood" Katie spoke as she glanced at Wes from the side of her eye "Autumn..she..she is a sensitive girl and I don't want to upset her she means the world to me.." Katie couldn't help but feel upset "That still does not make it fair for us to cater to how she feels and considering that if she is sensitive she shouldn't be selfish making others try to make herself feel better. She needs some independence sometimes" Katie's feelings all came out at once, Wes stopped and frowned very hard it turned into a glare "Why are you even friends with her if you feel that way?" Katie glared back "I care about Autumn too! But if I point out that she has one flaw you have your panties all in a bunch. Pft! Get a grip!" Wes soon got angrier "That still doesn't mean talk about her behind her back!" Katie couldn't help but hop on the angry train with him "She is not fucking perfect! Autumn is my best friend I love her to death, but Jesus! You seem ready to defend her till the day you die..Your inconsiderate of my feelings do you know that? Maybe I shouldn't have confided in you and said those things...but everyone has different feelings" Katie's anger soon calmed down and turned into sadness, She and Wes stared at each until Katie turned around and started to run, run to her hearts content "Damnit!" She said to herself as tears started to unload from her eyes

 ** _A/N: Hi there you taco! Tanks for reading my trash story_**

 ** _quack QUACK!_**

 ** _I louvb u! 3_**


End file.
